Criminal Love
by Rosie118
Summary: When Mikayla Bree moves from Atlanta to Miami, she gets kidnapped by Jason Mccann. As time progresses, a dark secret from Mikayla's past starts to repeat itself. What is this secret? Will Jason be able to get it out of Mikayla? Summary sucks. I know.
1. Introduction

**Introduction **

**Meet Mikayla  
><strong>Your name is Mikayla Bree, you're 16 and you're from Atlanta, GA but you've recently just moved to Miami with your mom as your dad was killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. You have long blonde hair that reaches the middle of your back and you have tanned skin. (Google "Bella from H20: Just Add Water" and that's what you look like) Some people from the government know who you are because you did some things that you wished you have never done…

**Meet Jason  
><strong>I think we all know what sexy badass McCann looks like right? Just picture what Justin looks right now and that's him. You have an abusive father who treats you like dirt as you also treat him like dirt. You always fight and punch and are known to have a new bruise on your face just about every day. You went to school, but then dropped out to focus on taking over your brother's job, which was making bombs, blowing people up and robbing banks. Your brother was killed by the police 2 weeks ago and with your new found "skills", you use them to get revenge on the cops…


	2. Chapter 1

Jason's POV

I was in the warehouse with Alex and Johnson discussing "business" and right now they were really starting to piss me off.  
><strong>"I don't care! If we want to make bombs, then we need money. And the only way to get it is by robbing a fuckin bank."<strong>  
>We needed supplies and we didn't have enough money. Alex is supposed to be, what some people call it, our "leader", but it seems that I do more of the controlling around here. So they keep telling me it's not going to happen because last time we tried, we almost got caught. That's how we lost Sanders. But I could really care less what happened to him. Now if it was my brother Alex, then I would care because he's the only person I have left, besides my dad but he's a total dick. <strong>"It's not going to happen Jason. We'll find another way to get it" <strong>Johnson said. **"There won't be any other way."** I shouted back. **"Why don't we just get someone to rob the bank for us" **Alex mentioned as Johnson was looking something up on his stupid laptop. **"Oh yeah, that's a good idea. Let some idiot rob the bank for us and then take the money for himself. Great plan bro" **I rolled my eyes. **"Nope, your brother's right Jason. Besides I found someone who could do the job for us. Plus when we kidnap her, we'll leave her with you" **Johnson said. **"Her?" **I asked confused. **"Take a look for yourself"** Johnson said as I walked over to him. **"Are fucking dead serious?" **I shouted. What I was looking was a picture of girl around my age who had long blonde hair and light tanned skin. I mean she was sexy and all but she seemed like one of those girls who follow the rules and things like that. **"There's no way this chic can pull a bank robbery. I mean look at her! She's probably never even done a single criminal act in her life" **I pointed out. **"Oh yeah? Well, you might want to re-think that. I hacked into the state government files and look what I found under that girl's name" **Johnson said sliding his laptop over to me. As I read the files on this chic, I started to become more interested. I felt a smirk come across my face. After I finished, I looked up at Alex and Johnson. **"So you really think this will work?" **I asked as the two nodded. **"And when we kidnap her, you'll leave her to me?" **Alex and Johnson nodded their heads again. **"Then let's find her" **I smirked. I told Johnson to find more information on her. We got into the van and drove off looking for this bad-girl. 


	3. Chapter 2

Mikayla's POV

When my mom drove up to our new house in Miami, memories from before kept floating around in my head. **"Isn't this nice Mikayla?" **my mom asked as I stepped out of the car. **"Yeah, it's nice mom" **I said a little bummed. I'm guessing my mom realized how upset I was because she walked over to me and gave me an 'everything will be fine' kinda hug. **"It's not your fault that we had to move here Mikayla." "Yes it is mom"** I said back.** "The state government said that they had seen other teens do this before so they could help their families" **my mom mentioned. **"I know and I'm sorry about all of this"** I started to cry a bit. **"I know you are and I know you only did it to help us. But let's look on the bright side. We have a brand new house, I'm starting to pull in money from my new job" **my mom started. **"And it's summer, so at least I don't have to worry about school" **I added. **"That's spirit. Now c'mon, let's bring these boxes inside" **mom suggested. Once we finished bringing the boxes inside, I brought mine up to my new room and started to unpack. After I was finished, I walked back downstairs to help my mom unpack. When I got down there, I saw my mom starting to cook dinner. I told my mom I was gonna go out for a while. **"Alright, be back before dinner. And remember Mikayla, if anything happens, you still have that number" **mom reminded me. I nodded my head. Before walking out the door, I grabbed my skateboard and helmet. As I went around the neighborhood on my skateboard, I kept hearing something coming from behind. I stopped and turned around looking at a maroon van coming up this way. I figured it would drive past me, so I kept moving. I was wrong. As the van came closer, I got off my skateboard, picked it up and started to run. I kept looking back at the van and it was coming up faster. As it finally reached me, the side door opened and I got pulled in. The van soon turned the other way and drove faster than before. I was thrown onto to the bench with my hands tied behind my back. When I looked up to see who kidnapped me, he had golden brown eyes, light brown hair that seemed messy but still looked perfect. Once he stepped closer to me, I was able to see his face a little more, then my eyes widened once I realized who it was…Jason McCann. **"I'm guessing from the look on your face that you've heard of me. Well guess what babe, I've heard of you too"** he smirked. **"What the hell do you want from me?" **I shouted. He came up to my ear and whispered **"Oh, I want a lot, but for now how about a kiss?" **he asked. **"How about you get a fucking life" **as soon as those words came out I regretted every bit of it. He lifted his hand towards my face; I felt a sharp sting from when he slapped me. **"Don't ever talk to me like that ever again! You hear me?" **Jason shouted as I nodded my head slowly. When Jason turned around, I carefully pulled out my phone out of my back pocket. Since I couldn't call anyone, I texted my mom saying 'Help', I then pressed send and hid the phone under my left leg. As Jason turned back around, I heard my phone beeped. Apparently so did Jason because walked back over to me and lifted my leg up snatching my phone away. **"Do you think I'm that stupid?" **he asked as he dropped my phone and crushed it with his foot. **"Johnson, throw me that rag there" **I heard him say. When Jason caught the rag, he shoved it in my face. As soon as I took it off my face, I felt dizzy and everything was going fuzzy. That was the last thing I remembered before blacking out.


End file.
